


Now We Match

by messedupstargazer



Series: Rae's Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) Season 1, Don't copy to another site, Hurt Leonard Snart, I Don't Have Many Scars, I Will Die By That Tag, I Will Happily Fix It, Idiots in Love, Leonard Snart Lives, Lichtenberg Figures, M/M, New Scars, Not Canon Compliant, Not Season 2 Legends of Tomorrow Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Post-Oculus (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Scar Worship, Scars, So If Something Is Offensive Or Triggering Please Let Me Know, Try And Guess All The New Scars I Created
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedupstargazer/pseuds/messedupstargazer
Summary: Whumptober Prompt #15- ScarsThe first night Len spends back with Barry after the Oculus explosion, Barry gets to know the new scars of his lover.





	Now We Match

The one thing Barry would never have called himself a year ago was _lucky_. Losing his mother at such a young age, his father’s wrongful imprisonment right after, child psychologist after child psychologist telling him the yellow lightning was a manifestation of some bullshit or another, always denying the truth that he saw that night, the bullies, the consistent inability to be punctual to anything, the lightning strike, his powers… it was a long list on why Barry considered himself very unlucky.

But _tonight_? Tonight, Barry was the luckiest man in the world.

Leonard Snart, Captain Cold himself, was lying asleep beside him, still just as in love with him as Barry was in love with him. The Legend of Tomorrow had returned to Central City, after the Oculus explosion apparently didn’t kill him but simply sent him through time. Once he’d regained the ability to travel back to Present Central City, he’d returned to Barry. Thankfully, Barry hadn’t sold their apartment yet, as everyone else had been trying to convince him to do. Granted, they thought Len had died so it had made sense but he hadn’t been ready to let go yet. Barry had come home with groceries and another realtor business card to throw in the trash and Len had simply been waiting at the kitchen table with a cup of hot chocolate, the newspaper, and piping hot dinner.

Barry had dropped the groceries, unable to try and catch them, even with his super speed. Len had cocked an eyebrow, and simply laughed. “Didn’t think you’d be so clumsy, Scarlet.”

Hours later, once Len had proved that he was alive, and _his_ Len, after dinner and a dance and a kiss that quickly led them to the bedroom, they laid in bed together but Barry had been unable to sleep. Len had fallen asleep a little while ago, spent and exhausted. Barry had been very demanding after losing Len for six months, and now that he had him back, he couldn’t stop staring at his partner. Len’s face hadn’t changed, the same piercing blue eyes that made Barry’s knees weak, the same jawline now peppered in hickeys, the same mouth that worshiped Barry, infinitely pouring love from those wonderful lips, and yet… Barry couldn’t help but notice small differences.

There was a scar on Len’s right arm, from the Oculus no doubt. It ran from about half his forearm all the way to his middle knuckle. It wasn’t straight, like a knife, but almost a lichtenberg figure like the one he got from the lightning strike. It branched out from the main scar, the littler scars fading easily into the skin.

There was another new one just behind Len’s ear, this one much smaller. It seemed more like what had once been a small nick, or maybe a blow to the head, and Barry could really only see it because Len wore his hair so short.

Len’s left hand had a new scar as well, but this one obviously different from the others. Maybe he was crazy, maybe he was reading too much into it, but Barry was ninety percent sure Len had done this one himself. Len’s hand was unharmed, the same calluses, the same chips in his fingernails, the same scars on his hands from his father, but this one was new. This one was a small slash across his wrist, right above where handcuffs would fit him. It looked like a razor had torn up Len’s skin in one short but deep cut. It looked too small and precise to be anything but razor, and a razor wasn’t a normal method of torture. So, Len had to have done it himself. He wasn’t sure why, but that question could wait. They had all the time in the world now. Len had promised to stay as long as he could. Barry knew he would go back to the Legends eventually, Len missed Mick, and the thrill of working through time, but for right now, Len was home.

It was Len’s back though, where Barry noticed the biggest change. Len was sleeping on his back, so Barry had an open view. Len’s scars from childhood, the beatings, his father’s belt, those were all intact, but there was one new one. It wasn’t quite a burn scar, but it was at the same time. He knew it didn’t come from Mick, Len had a few burn scars from when Mick couldn’t protect Len from himself, and this wasn’t like that. It was more like a sunburn on a regular scar. Like light itself burned into Len’s skin.

“Scarlet, you’re supposed to be sleeping.” Len’s tired voice brought him to reality. “Not staring at me like a stalker.

Barry blushed. “I couldn’t help it.”

Len turned over and his sleep-lidded eyes stared up at him curiously. “And what, pray tell, couldn’t you help?”

“I thought I would never see you again.” Barry whispered. “Forgive me for making sure I get a good look this time.”

Len’s eyes softened.

“Besides, you’ve changed.” Barry leaned over and kissed the new scar on Len’s ear.

“Not that much.” Len murmured, matching Barry’s soft tone. “Not really.”

Barry made his way down Len’s spine, kissing the jagged edges of the newest scar.

A small gasp escaped Len’s lips. Len had told him once that he didn’t like taking off his long-sleeve shirts, even in summer, because of his scars. Tattoos could work their magic, but Len was proud of his scars. They showed he survived. But often he found lovers who were uncomfortable where his obvious childhood scars lay. But Barry, with plenty of scars of his own, loved each and every scar. He hated the man who put them there, but he admired how Len lived with them. On a ship where scars could be healed within moments, where losing a limb was reversible, Len had made sure to keep his scars. Len never shied away from his past, no matter how much he hated it. He never ran from his problems like Barry did.

So Barry made sure to show Len just how much he loved Len, every part of him. He kissed his way down Len’s spine, taking care to watch Len’s reaction. Len’s face held a touch of uncertainty he hadn’t seen since they first started dating, but also a kind of serenity. Once he finished Len’s spine, he gently grabbed Len’s left arm, bringing himself over Len to try and not pull the hand behind him, pressing his lips against the line of raised skin, harder than before. Len exhaled sharply, his breath catching at Barry’s touch.

“Your handiwork?” Barry whispered.

“Long story, but yes.” Len admitted softly.

Barry kissed it again. “You wanna tell me?”

“Don’t ruin the moment, Scarlet.”

Barry took that for what it was, a promise to talk later. So Barry moved to Len’s right side. He kissed the lichtenberg figure, brushing his lips over each branch.

“Now we match.” Barry smirked, finishing up Len’s hand.

Len cocked an eyebrow, his body relaxed but his mind as sharp as ever.

“My lightning strike.” Barry said. “May not have been lightning, but it bears the same scar.”

Len conceded. “Felt like it. From what you told me of that night.”

Barry frowned.

“It was like getting hit by one of your punches but all over and you had your lightning going.” Len explained. “It was an all-encompassing eternity yet it must’ve only been a few seconds. But the people who found me, the ones who helped me get back to the Legends, they said I didn’t stop shaking for a week.”

Barry nuzzled Len’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Len murmured into Barry’s hair, twisting himself around to wrap around Barry as the big spoon. “I can see a bright side to it. Brought me back, let me come home to you, helps me understand you.”

Barry couldn’t help the laugh.

“What?!?”

“You, trying to look on the bright side.” Barry said, still laughing. “And you say you haven’t changed, you big liar.”

Len snickered with him. “Alright, so I’ve changed a little.”

The laugh went quiet as Len kissed Barry’s hair.

“I don’t care, you know.” Barry said, stifling a yawn. “Doesn’t matter how you come back to me. You can come back with no hands, or in a wheelchair, or, hell, with more scars than Mick. It doesn’t matter. Just as long as you come back to me.”

Barry laid his head on the pillow between Len’s shoulder and neck so he missed Len’s grateful smile.

“I promise, Scarlet, I’m always trying to come back to you.” Len’s arms wrapped around Barry, tight enough to feel comforting not trapped. “Every time I leave, always remember I’m trying to come back to you.”

Barry hummed contentedly. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Len whispered. “My hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt at Whumptober, I'll be posting as much as I can, under this series. Not all will be Flash but each story will be Whumptober. Some will.
> 
> If you liked it, let me know! Come find me at bloodyfeverdreams on tumblr! Leave a comment or come say hi! Whatever you're comfortable with!


End file.
